What Jake Should Have Done
by AnimalCookie
Summary: If you've seen Homecoming, then you must be thinking WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED! I think that Jake could have made a better choice one that everyone would enjoy. HOMECOMING SPOILERS Enjoy!


Okay, so after the whole month of February going by, I couldn't help but think that Jake could have made a better wish. Homecoming Spoilers, so if you haven't seen the episode, LEAVE! Leave now! I'd rather have one less reader, than to ruin the totally awesome episode for you! Remember to review! Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL!

* * *

"_**I wish for the destruction of all…. UMPH!" she shot the Huntsman in the back with her staff. "For the destruction of all HUNTSCLAN!" her words rang through my ears like raging bullets into a brass bell. I couldn't let her do this! Anyone marked by the Huntsclan began to float into the air and explode into a bright light. **_

"_**Jake let go. I'll be okay, I promise. I'll be okay," she smiled at me. She was so sweet, so innocent, and could do no wrong. She would rather save my family and put herself in harm's way instead of protecting herself. She promised that she would be okay, but I could see in her face that she had no idea of what was to happen to her. **_

_**That's when I made the biggest mistake – I let her go. She floated into the air never to be seen again. **_

"_**Jake, the skulls must be destroyed!" My grandpa insisted. "To use it for your own personal gain would be…" "It wouldn't be for my personal gain! It would be for her!" I pointed into the air at her. I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it fast. **_

**"I WISH ROSE WAS NO LONGER MARKED BY THE HUNTSCLAN!" I shouted my wish into the air for all of New York to hear. Rose's eyes bulged and she came shooting back down to the ground. "Dragon Up!" I transformed and caught her in mid-air. "Jake, what did you? How did you?" she stuttered. "Rose, it's not important. Let's get you home," I gave her a big dragon hug. "But I still don't know where home is?" she squeezed harder. "Well then we'll have to find it, won't we?" I smiled. Slowly she looked up at me with big water-filled eyes. "I… I… I love you, dragon," she kissed me, and naturally I kissed her back. **

**As we were flying through the town knocking on every house's door acting like we were selling newspapers – with Gramps, Sun, Trixie, and Spud's help - I noticed Rose slowly becoming more and more worried as the selection of houses narrowed down. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" I put my stack of newspapers down. "What if they don't want me, Jake? What if they know what I did and they don't want anything to do with me?" she fret. "Rose, _you _didn't do anything. It was the Huntsman, and he's gone. There's nothing to get worked up about. Trust me, a family's not something that just abandons one another for minor and sometimes even major things. At least your parents know that you were taken against your will, and how could they hate you for that?" I comforted. "Jake, you always know what to say," she smiled her beautiful smile once more. I turned back to continue my walk down the street when I noticed she was looking down at her right hand. **

**"Rose, it's gone. Forget about it," I tried to prevent her from thinking about the past and more of the now. "No, Jake. It's not gone," she showed me her palm. It was obvious the outline of the dragon. The area that it had covered had of course not retained any sunlight, and was as white as a sheet of paper. She would have that mark for still some time. "Rose, it will fade, just as the memories of the Huntsclan will. The Huntsman's gone. He can never hurt you again," I promised hugging her again. **

**"Jake! Rose!" I heard Gramps shout from a few houses down. We dashed over and up the couple of steps leading into the house. (A/N: Made up name) "Silver, what are you doing out so late, and why did this nice old man have you bring you home?" her mother fried. Rose couldn't speak. How badly she wanted to say, 'Mom, it's me! You know, Rose. The daughter that was taken from you when I was born!' But she couldn't. "Silver, answer me!" "What's that Mom?" a girl's voice called out from the other room. "Wait, if Silver's in the kitchen then…Quick, all of you. Come in out of the cold," she urged all seven people into the living room and called her husband in also. **

**"I don't believe it! What happened Rose?" he mom stuttered. "How do I put this? I was marked," Rose stated. "Marked? Marked with what?" her dad joined. "The Mark of the Huntsclan," Rose choked – hating the word. "You mean that dragon birthmark? That's why they stole you from us all those years ago?" her mother choked. "Yes," Rose stared intently at the ground. "I'm not sure that I understand," her dad shook her head. Rose stood up and pointed at her clothing, "Do you see these clothes? When I'm not at school, this is all that I had to wear! Ever since I was a baby, I've worn this uniform, with this mask," she handed her folded up mask to her parents who just held it in their hands and gazed at it for ten minutes. **

**Rose had regained her seat next to Jake who was holding her hand firmly. "Why the mask?" he mother tried to hold back more tears. "I'm not sure. Master…"**

"**Master?" her mom whined. **

"**Yes… Master. The Huntsman. He's the one who's taken care of me all of my life. He never explained to me why we had to wear these uniforms, but I have a feeling that it was to make us all the same. Like, all the same as if we weren't real people with real feelings. I never really knew who I was until Jake came along," she smiled over at him. **

"**So what were you forced to do?" he mom asked the inevitable question. Rose sighed and knew she had to, "Well, it's complicated," she paused but continued when Jake and Lao Shi gave her a reassuring nod, "You see, there's another world besides ours – well sort of. The magical world," she blushed knowing that it sounded ridiculous. "Mermaids, unicorns, giants, elves, and – dragons… like Jake." "Are you serious?" her dad disbelieved. "Yes, and the Huntsclan didn't approve of it. They tried to make us believe all of our lives that magical creatures were unnatural and dangerous to regular humans, and it was the destiny of anyone with the mark to join the Huntsclan and kill all magical creatures," Rose began the long complicated conversation. **

"**You know, this is a long story, and I'm thinking that Rose needs some alone time, so we better bounce out," Trixie grabbed Spud and they walked towards the door. "I'm glad you found your family, Rose," Spud waved and left with Trixie. Everyone else began to leave, but Rose stopped one of them, "Jake! Please don't leave. I can't do this on my own," she begged. "Okay, of course," Jake sat back down and they waited until everyone was completely gone. **

"**So the Huntsclan _killed _these creatures, like brain-dead or turned them back to regular humans?" Rose's dad guessed. "No, killed like dead. Six feet under, no pulse, dead. We had these staff things that shot out green energy," Rose tried to explain. "And these things hurt, so don't think that it's not dangerous," Jake added. "I know. Sometimes they can render a person – or magical creature – unconscious, killed, but mostly just injured and unable to function from pain. The feeling is like nothing that could be imagined," Rose layered onto Jake's comment. "So you have experienced this green energy?" Rose's father worried about Jake. "Once," Jake remembered back to the Academy. "Once for me also," Rose reddened. "Wait, why were you shot? I figured that they would never hurt one of their own! Wait, unless it was a punishment," her mother became tense and fearful of what other punishments might have been. "No, it was an accident. There was this beetle thing, and I was fighting Jake for it – I hadn't known who the American Dragon was at the time – and Jake's grandfather was fighting the Huntsman over his staff while it was firing out shots," she giggled before continuing, "And I almost had Jake before one of the stray shots collided with my shin." "Oh, duh. That would explain why you never made the play, and came to school the next day in crutches! Man, I never even thought about that night!" Jake slapped his forehead. **

"**Were you hurt badly?" Rose's mother cared. "Well, it did hurt badly, but it was nothing that the Huntsman couldn't patch up and send me off to school the next day," Rose shrugged. **

**They went on and on until about two in the morning. "Wow, I, uh, better get home," Jake looked down at his watch. "Do you want me to drive you son?" her father offered. "No thanks, sir. I can fly," Jake now felt comfortable after the topic had come up several times. "Thank you, for taking good care of Rose," her mother gratified. "Oh, it's no problem," Jake shook off, "Rose knows that I would do anything for her after she saved me from becoming a pair of boots – twice. And I do admit that I've given her a good share of bumps and bruises more than once – so it's the least I can do." "See you tomorrow Jake?" Rose asked worriedly that Jake would no longer feel comfortable around her. "Of course. Rotwood's going to have his weekly lecture on what he thinks dragons really are. Should be good. So drink a lot of caffeine drinks to stay awake," he laughed and left the house. **

"**Time for bed for you also, little one. Looks like you'll need your energy," her father laughed after Jake's Rotwood remark. **

**The next day at school, Rose had borrowed some of Silver's clothing until her parents could take her out to get some new stuff. "Now you be careful," her mother reminded. "And don't get kidnapped by some loony guy!" her father joked receiving a hit from his wife. "See you at three!" they both recited and drove off to work. **

"**So how do you like the new family?" Jake walked up from behind with Spud and Trixie. "Thank you Jake. They're fabulous! Everything a family should be," she hugged him. "Like I said, it was the least I could do. So do you want me to take you back to the Huntslair and to gather any of your personal stuff like clothing, diaries, teddy bears, or books before the building mysteriously goes up in flames?" Jake hinted. "No thanks. I'm leaving everything behind, and Jake, you can't. That's arson," Rose reminded. "Rose, no one lives there anymore. It needs to be destroyed – along with the Academy," Jake insisted. "All right, I won't tell anyone – as long as I get to help," Rose smiled and the four of them went off to Rotwood's class laughing. **


End file.
